Future May Bring
by MilaaaS
Summary: Will the day when I find my other half ever happen? Will I be happy and satisfied? Or I am destined to me alone till the end and nothing could change that? What may the future bring?
1. Chapter 1

**What would you do for love when you have finally found it...? **

**The Beginning**

I am ordinary. I have a passion for old stuff:books,movies and clothes. I'm not so good at school,but trying my best. When it comes to sports,any kind of them,I stink, it is maybe because I'm not the slightest interested in them.  
I have my little pixie-like best friend from kindergarten, Alice, my father Charlie, and my brother Jasper who's in a college in Alaska, far away. My mom died in a car accident. I still feel her presence.

The only thing I needed badly was love. Not between friends or family members,which I have. An boy-loves-girl type of love. An boyfriend. Not a toy I would show around like the popular people did. To me,that meant much more. A protector,savior,someone who would laugh with me and do things to make me happy,who would care for me like I would care for him,my other half.  
I have never found that guy in sixteen years of my life.I'm not very optimistic,but I pray and hope for it.

**Summary:**

Will the day when I find my other half ever happen?Will I be happy and satisfied?Or I am destined to me alone till the end and nothing could change that?

**A/N **Stay tuned and find out! So guys,first of all,thank you for using your precious time to read my first fanfic! I really appreciate me what you think when you can and want,no matter if it's good or bad,just don't you feel like it,review,I will be grateful for that! I promise I'll update as soon as I can,it will usually be on Friday or weekend. Take care and God bless you.


	2. Chapter  2 Same old,same old

**Same old, same old...**

He did it again!

I was so happy about his visit, we planned it for months. And than he just canceled it. He and his dumb college.

*_Two months ago*_

"_I want to go to Alaska. They have some great college programs. I would easily fit in, dad. And they will give me the full scholarship."_

_"But son, that's really far. We won't see you often. Are you sure you can't go anywhere closer?"_

"_I would love to. But, I'm not interested in any other college. I'll come visit as soon as I setle in, and before the classes start."_

_"Okay, I can't argue with that. Do you have everything you need?"_

_I cleared my throat. "Wnen were you planing to tell me about this?"_

"_Uh. I'm sorry Bells. I shuld've told you first. I was waiting for the right moment. I guess that's now. Come on, let's go somewhere and talk."_

_"I heard everything. When are you leaving?" I was chrushed and angry at the same time._

_"Tomorrow evening. I really am sorry, honey."_

_"I know you are." Yeah, the chrushed part took over. I couldn't be angry at him._

_"So...The dinner?" He asked._

_"Yeah, sure."_

_*end of flashback_*

He promised. I remember that day like it was yesterday.

I got ready for school and decided to go on foot, I needed some time to think.

"I can come pick you up, Bella." Alice said when she called earlier.

"I know, Alice, I just need a walk."

"Okay, hun. See you at school."

"See ya."

"What's with the face, Bella?" Alice asked me when I arrived.

"Uh, the same old thing. My brother isn't coming the next week, so you still won't meet him. And you know he promised."

"I know, but don't worry, I'm sure he'll come soon enough. Let's just go to class."

I started walking, and quickly stopped. I ran into someone.

"Geeks! It's so annoying they exist." The most popular guy in school, Edward yelled and started laughing.

"Hallelujah, he can speak!" Alice provoked him.

"Go away, I don't want anybody to see me with you freaks!" Again with the yelling.

"Chill dude, your throat will hurt," always nice Eric said.

Alice and I were then free to go.

First day of the week and my first class is math. Which I have with Cullen. Great.

"Okay, today's lesson will be geometry. We'll be finished with it the next week."

"Bella, you can roll your eyes, I know you hate geometry and math in general," Alice said.

"Not funny Alice," I whispered.

"Isabella, come and solve this exercise." Mr. Varner saw me talking and this was the punishment.

I just stood there, my mind blank.

"Two!" somebody yelled from behind. "The damn answer is two!"

"Mr. Cullen, be quiet, or you'll go to the principal's office." Varner was getting angry.

I was becoming redder and redder in the face as the time passed. My cheeks were burning.

"Isabella, sit down and pay attention. Cullen, come and do the exercise on the board."

Who would say that Mr. I-am-so-rich-and-popular actually knows something. But, he's good in natural subjects, I must admit. And basketball, and a lot more unfortunately.

It's not my fault I suck at math. It's just so boring and we learn many useless crap we won't need again.

I copied what he wrote on the board, and the class was over.

"Edward can surprise you when you least expect it." Alice said while we packed.

"I couldn't agree more." I replied.


End file.
